No Regrets
by archive-blc
Summary: Summary: Rick tries to cheer up Michonne after her dream comes crashing down. Part of the AU Scene Challenge for the Richonnne Writing Network on Richonne Just Desserts.


**No Regrets**

Part of the AU Scene Challenge for the Richonnne Writing Network on Richonne Just Desserts.

 **Summary** : Rick tries to cheer up Michonne after her dream comes crashing down.

* * *

She was a vision as always. Her long skirt billowed around her as she swiveled her hips to the music he could faintly hear. She was usually euphonic when listening to music but he caught the glimmer of sadness on her face. He knew it was a heartbreaking day for her. Seeing her even in the slightest bit of pain always made his heart constrict. He hoped he could put at least a small smile on her face before the night was over.

He locked the car and walked to the front of the shop. Her dancing stopped when she heard the bell over the door ring. The deep brown of her eyes still held some sadness, but she looked happy and relieved to see him.

Michonne met him halfway and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry I'm late, baby." He kissed her temple.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're here."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "How'd it go?"

She shrugged and pulled out of his arms. "As well as any going out of business sale goes, I assume."

He surveyed the nearly empty shop. "Looks like you sold most of the inventory."

"Looks are deceiving. I gave most of it away. She shook her head. "I was a fool to think I could compete with Spotify and Apple Music." She turned off the music.

"Well, fuck technology then."

She looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk. "Yeah. Fuck it." She opened the register to cash it out for the last time. "So, what held you up?"

"Nonsense as usual." He ran a hand over his face. "Me and Shane had to go down to Old Man Sherman's junkyard because he swore someone stole one of those old rusted dishwashers of his. Turns out he sold it for parts last week and forgot all about it."

Michonne shook her head and placed the small amount of money in the register into a bank bag. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the characters around this town."

"Ever regret moving here?"

She shook her head and finally gave him the smile he loved. "Not for a second."

He kissed her hand. "Good."

"What I do regret is telling mama she should come visit us this weekend. Those _I told you so's_ are going to sting."

"You can always remind her if you'd never left your first chair gig at the Atlanta Symphony she wouldn't have me in the family."

Michonne patted him on the chest. "She does love her some Rick Grimes. Don't let this slip around Sasha and Bob, but she always tells me you're her favorite son-in-law. Though she does pout about us not giving her any grandbabies yet."

Rick laughed and circled her small waist with his hands. "It's not for lack of tryin'." He winked at her.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Mama is a good church woman. Don't say that in front of her."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You know when we take both her and my mom to dinner they're gonna double team us about grandkids."

"We'll be lucky if we make it out of there unscathed. Mama may be distracted by grilling me on what I'm planning to do now that _my little shop,_ as she calls it, is bankrupt, though."

"Maybe you can take up the cello again."

"Join the non-existent King's County Symphony?"

"Create your own orchestra."

"I don't know about that, but whatever I do next still has to be music related. I'd be lost without it." She sighed and made a lap around the store, envisioning what could have been.

Rick went to work packing the few things that were left in the shop into a box. "Whatever you wanna do I'm down."

"I know. You're always are." She gazed around the shop. "This place will always be special to me. We had our first date here."

"You count that as our first date?"

"You bought me muffins and my favorite green tea latte and we talked for hours. I think that was a date."

"That was me flirtin' with the gorgeous and mysterious new business owner in town and tryin' to get her to go out with me."

"It obviously worked." She smiled at him.

He grinned back then walked behind the counter where he found one last record. "You didn't want to give this one away?"

"No. It's the first record Daddy ever bought me. Though mama didn't appreciate six-year-old me running around saying _My first name ain't baby. It's Janet. Ms. Jackson if you're nasty."_

Rick chuckled as he imagined little Michonne. "I bet it was adorable though."

"Daddy would have loved coming here. Reminds me of Saturday afternoons with him, me, and Sasha at _Soundwaves._ " She wiped at the tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what made me think I could run a business."

"You knew you could because you're Michonne Fuckin' Grimes and you can do anything." He turned on the sound system back on and placed the vinyl on the record player. "C'mere. We need to bring some joy this night." The opening cords of _Control_ bounced off the walls as he started dancing around the empty store.

Michonne put her hand over her mouth as she giggled. "For someone who has loads of rhythm in the bedroom, it's amazing how you have absolutely none anywhere else."

"That's because I save it all for you, baby."

"Let's try something a little slower." She moved the needle on the record player until she heard the sweet notes of her favorite song on the album: _Funny How Times Flies (When You're Having Fun_.) He took her into his arms again. "This song reminds me of us. Can't believe it's been five years already."

His hands slid down to grab her backside through the thin material of her skirt. "The five best years of my life. Here's to making it to a hundred more."

"One hundred more years? You'd be bored of me before we reach ninety-nine."

"Impossible. A hundred years still wouldn't be enough time to spend with the love of my life."

Michonne lay her head on his shoulder. "One hundred more years it is then." They swayed to the music. "I feel like a failure," she whispered.

"You are the most brilliant, amazing, beautiful, driven person I know. Everything will be fine. And if it's not, I'll move heaven and earth until it is."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Never."

"There you go."

"Maybe I _will_ start that King's County Symphony. Old Man Sherman once told me he used to play the jug back in his youth. Could be the start of something special."

Rick chuckled. "It will no doubt be perfect." He took a quick glance at his watch. "It's gettin' late. Let's go home and practice for those grandbabies some more."

Michonne stood on her tiptoes and planted a kissed on his lips. "I love you."

He deepened the kiss before she could pull away. "Not as much as I love you," he said breathlessly.

She ran her hands down his face as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Yeah, no regrets at all."


End file.
